


Down Time

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Stickey sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung finds Rodimus in the wash-racks and decides to say hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Rung pushed back in his chair, rather relieved that the last session was over now. Having skipped out on having a nice bath the day before, today was his day.

            Standing, he stretched, his joints creaking before a loud hiss as the wires relaxed. Much better. Some hot water and a good scrub in the seams would do him wonders.

            Opening his drawer, he took out his personal data pad and started to scroll through it while he left his office. Greeting Ratchet, Drift, Swerve, and Tailgate as he walked, he turned hard into the wash-racks and made his way over to one of the deep tubs. As he flicked on the water to fill it, his audio picked up the sound of one of the shower stalls running.

            Leaning back and looking over his shoulder, he could see the familiar red and yellow glow and Rodimus' armor through the glass.

            "Hmm." Tapping a servo against his chin, he smiled before standing up.

 

Rodimus rippled his plating, turning under the water jet to get into his deeper seams before letting out an exhausted sigh. Report after report after report, he had to get away before his optics fell out from reading.

            Optics flickering online, he looked down and watched little orange hands wrap around his torso and lock together at his front. Light pressure on his back followed and he smiled, looking over his shoulder.

            "I didn't know you were in here, Rung." He felt the smaller mech shift before he turned himself around and looked down at those round glasses. "Bathing, or are you here for...something else?" A sly grin spread across the hot rods face.

            "A bath, it will do my joints good, I have been sitting down all day. My back tends to get sour if I-" Rodimus cut him off, having leaned down and brushed his lip plates across Rungs. His optics glossy and his cheeks a light pink, Rodimus planted a gentle kiss down.

            A harsh vent and Rung tilted his head, kissing back, a little disappointed at how quick Rodimus was to pull back. A line if lubricant connected them until it snapped when Rodimus stood strait.

            "So," Rodimus wrapped an arm around Rungs waist and yanked him close until his chestplate bumped him, "I think it's time for a little revenge." Leaning back down, he kissed along the side of Rungs faceplate until he grazed his lips over his neck.

            "For?" Rung leaned his head back, giving Rodimus better access to his neck before his own cheeks turned red.

            "When you walked in on me."

            Ah yes, the time Rung wanted to comfort Rodimus for turning him down. Accidently walking in on the Capitan self servicing only to make him continue, ending with Rung proving just how good he was at interfacing. Which was legendary compared to what Rodimus had originally thought his little nerd was.        

            "Ah~" Rung felt his knees wobble when Rodimus nipped one of his neck cables, tugging on it. Too bad Rung already reveled his secret to Rodimus about how much he loved this kind of thing. "R-Rodimus...." Rungs knees knocked and he felt Rodimus' free hand trail up his slim belly before dipping into some seams.

            "Sound fair?" A warm breath on his neck had his antennas twitching, and he slowly nodded, ignoring the fact that his glasses were fogging up. He pressed himself against Rodimus, letting his panel bump against his, rather pleased his was just as hot as his.

            Another hard tug on the cable and Rung withered, an open mouth gasp that was quickly covered in a harsh kiss. Feeling Rodimus hands move down, he grabbed his aft and hiking him up off the floor and wrapped his legs around his hips. Pushing Rungs back against the shower wall, Rodimus continued to ravage his neck.

            Rung leaned back, kissing the side of Rodimus head the best he could, having to stop when a really hard tug on his neck had him gasping and arching off the wall.

            "You like that?" Rodimus purred, his bright blue optics shimmering as he looked up at Rung. Faceplate a deep red, he nodded slowly. Pulling away from Rung, Rodimus stared at him a moment, confusing him.

            "Are you alright?" Rungs eyebrows lifted as he watched the captains hand move up and graze a thumb over his cheek.

            "Can I...." He blushed, "take your glasses off?" He was blushing, nervous.

            "Yes. You may." A bright little smile as he felt Rodimus take his glasses off, revealing those beautiful optics he always kept hidden.

            Rodimus swallowed hard, the hand with the glasses in them trembling slightly as Rung blinked to adjust to the light. Optics rotating, he looked up at Rodimus, smiling as he watched the water beat down on him.

            "Rodimus?" He asked, breaking him from his thick daze.

            "Hmm? Sorry." Putting the glasses in his subspace, he leaned in and kissed the corner of Rungs mouth tenderly. Making sure to keep Rung secure against the wall, he ground his hips into his.

            Wrapping his arms around Rodimus' neck, Rung rocked with him a while, rather enjoying the captains slow movements. Having expected him to throw him down and frag him silly, this was nice.

            A soft click and Rung felt Rodimus' spike slide between his legs and rub against his panel. A long wet trail followed were he rubbed, eliciting a groan of desire from the hot rod. He arched forwards, kissing his little nerd a few times before his lips were at the side of Rungs head again.

            "Can I?" He whispered, nuzzling into the neck cables and letting his engines release a low rumble that only increased when he heard Rung snap back his panel. His own spike rose, caught in Rodimus' hand and eagerly twitched up into it.

            "Oh~" A hard grip and Rung pressed his back hard into the wall, an open mouth gasp he quickly covered with one hand. His faceplate lit up and he keened, legs twitching when Rodimus stroked up and down slowly, grazing his thumb over the top of Rungs spike.

            A large glob of lubricant gushed out of the top of Rungs spike and Rodimus smirked, using his thumb to spread it around before leaning in and kissing Rung again.

            _Primus he's so hot._

Rodimus nipped his neck again, feeling Rungs hips jerk into his hand and he twisted his frame. His fans had clicked on long ago, whirling hot air down onto Rodimus belly.

            Tensing when he felt Rodimus pull his hips back slightly, he shivered as his spike slid right through his valve lips. Pulling back, he slid it up between them again and again, feeling them swell with need.

            "So~" Rodimus nearly sang, "Seems you can get just as wet for me as I can for you." He slide his spike up again, coating his spike in Rungs lubricants. Keeping one arm wrapped around Rungs back, his free hand snaked down and started to tease the outer node. Flicking it, it twitched and pulsed, making Rung cry out and arch into Rodimus.

            "Ah~" Tightening his hold around Rodimus' neck, Rung shivered. Not expecting Rodimus to suddenly drop him to his peds and turn him till his chestplate touched the wall.

            "You're beautiful." He heard Rodimus whisper from behind him, sliding his spike up his aft again while he pressed him harder into the wall.

            "Rodimus...." Pressing his hot cheek to the wall, Rung looked, his optics dimmed. Tilting his aft up, he presented himself to the hot rod, smirking when Rodimus' face turned bright red. "Show me what makes you the king of the berth, Hmm?" He felt Rodimus press against him, putting his head on Rungs shoulder before two servos prodded his valve.

            "Only if you beg." Pushing his middle servo into Rungs valve, he felt the inner mesh ripple and squeeze. Thumb circling the outer node, he started a steady pace, his own spike twitching in need when he felt Rungs valve release a gush of lubricants.

            A trail streamed down between Rungs legs, circling the drain on the floor and vanishing. As quickly as it was gone, Rodimus made sure to keep the flow going. Inserting a second servo, Rung arched and cried out, his valve straining.

            Pressing into the inner lining, Rodimus massaged a node cluster, his frame rumbling whenever Rung moaned. Something about the way Rung always tried to muffle his moans with his hand turned Rodimus on, making him work his fingers harder until he could see lubricant seeping from between Rungs servos.

            He drooled, gasping hard and squeezing his optics shut when Rodimus poked his ceiling node. He flinched, back hitting Rodimus as pleasure shot through his spine.

            "Rodimus...," He sounded out of breath, "Please..."

            "Please what?" Another hard jab and Rung mouthed the wall, pressing his forehead against it before pushing his aft back into Rodimus.

            " _Please_ Rodimus." He looked back, blinking those beautiful optics only once at Rodimus before he felt the hot rod remove his servos and position himself close behind him. Snaking his arms around Rungs front, he nosed his spike into the entrance of Rungs valve.

            Moaning softly into Rungs neck, he panted, already feeling heat radiating out of it and pulsing for him. A gentle thrust and he nosed the head in, feeling Rung tense up before relaxing when he pulled out.

            "Like that?" Rodimus groaned, one optics closed as he smiled into Rungs neck. Thrusting in again, he pushed a bit more of himself in, shivering when Rung let out a deep moan. His optics half open, he kissed Rodiums, pushing his hips back, encouraging him for more.

            Their hips tapped together and Rodimus remained a moment, basking in the sweet, sweet feeling of the inner lining squeezing him, welcoming him with such a delightful feeling. Sliding all the way out, he thrust back in slowly, faceplate lighting up.

            "Oh Primus~!" He pulled out again, burying his face in Rungs neck before thrusting in again, a little harder this time.

            "Ah!~" Rung arched, his legs shaking as every node in his valve lit up. "Mmh!" His hands curled into fists and he held on as Rodimus' pace only became faster and harder over time. Each banging their hips together hard enough to rattle the plating. Rung cried out, his spike squished between himself and the wall getting friction every time Rodimus thrust into him. Baring his denta when Rodimus' spike slammed up into his ceiling node, he felt his peds come off the ground.

            He didn't notice he was nearly screaming with every thrust until Rodimus kissed him, thrusting with everything he had into his little nerd.

            Gasping into Rodimus' mouth, Rung felt a hot knot form in his tank. Each thrust bringing him closer and closer until his couldn't stand it anymore.

            "Rodimus! I-I'm going to overload!" A hard thrust and he felt the valve clamp down on him. His spike twitched, spurting a hot stream of  trasfluid onto the wash-rack walls before he felt Rodimus' spike quiver inside of him.

            "Nng! Rung!" Tightening his grip on the little nerd, Rodimus' knees knocked when he spilled his own fluids into him.

            Transfluid spurted out from Rungs valve, unable to hold everything Rodimus had to offer in.

            "Haaa!~" Rung shivered as his frame relaxed, basking afterglow as it rippled over him. Flickering his optics online, he tilted his head and smiled when he saw Rodimus' drunk expression.

            "It's not fair..." He said, pulling his spike out slowly before easing back in, his vents letting out a huff of hot air. "How can you frag so well...and have the most wonderful valve as well." He pulled out and thrust in again, sighing.

            A soft chuckle before Rung felt Rodimus pull out, a flow of fluids following his spike before he pulled Rung back around. Putting his hands on Rungs shoulders, he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and pulled him out of the shower spray and over to the tub Rung had filled earlier.

            "Come on," He sank down in it, holding up his hand to Rung who took it and followed him in.

            Resting against one of the walls, he pulled Rung against his chestplate and started to gently massage between his seams. Pleased when Rung rested back against him and put his head on his shoulder, he leaned his own head down on him.

            Under the water, Rung took Rodimus' free hand and tangled their servos together.


End file.
